Once Lucky, Twice Burned, Three time the charm
by Chantel Lynn
Summary: Reese mend their broken friendship after Courtney's untimely death, but others are working against them. Will CaRee, ReeSon and CarJax survive?
1. Chapter 1

Once lucky, twice burned, three times a charm

So the train wreck happened and life looked grim for many but it was a new beginning foe most. For some it opened their eyes to what they could lose and for others it made them see that life was precious and they needed to hold onto it. But the events during and after the train crash bond Carly and Reese together forever and they find away out of the pain and to true friendship as the are faced with Evil behind those they care about. For CarRee life will never be the same again.

Carly was sitting at home all alone, mourning the loss of her best friend. She was glad that almost everyone made it out of the train wreck. she just wishes... had too...

Flashback to train wreck

Courtney was laying on the ground, waiting for medical attention. She had Nikolas, Jax, and Carly by her side. Courtney looked at Nikolas.  
"Nikolas, I will always love you. I need you to know that. No matter what, and don't forget about me. Jax, I am warning you now Carly is a handful. But I swear if you hurt her, you'll have hell to pay. and as for you Carly, take care of Jax, and your kids. oh yea and let the past be the past, forgive Reese already. You guys were the best of best friends act like it. I love you Carly." Courtney said weakly.  
"I love you too." Carly said tears in her eyes. "You were a great wife, I want you and Nikolas to be happy." Jax said. Carly and Jax got up and went over to Sonny and Reese. Reese was badly hurt, but fortunately Robin fixed the problem. "Sonny, Jax could you guys give us a minute?" Carly asked "I think not." Sonny said being protective of Reese who could slip away from him at any minute.  
"Come on Sonny, let her have a moment." Jax said. Jax and Sonny got up and left. "What do you want Carly?" Reese asked seeing she sent Sonny away. "I came over here to tell you that I forgive you." Carly said taking her hand. "Really?" "When we get out of here I am treating you to a thousand lunches, and a million laughs. I know we can never get what we had back, but we can find a friendship that is there." Carly said smiling. "That would be nice. but I'm not going to make it, and we both know it." Reese said reaching for her ribs as pain shot through them.  
Carly: Reese. Sonny some things wrong?  
Sonny ran back over with Jax. 

The EMT'S showed up. Reese and Courtney were both rushed into the surgery room. Patrick Drake came out to tell us Reese and her baby are fine. Sonny jumped up, "The baby? " Sonny asked "Yes she is pregnant, I would say about 5 months." Patrick said looking over her paperwork. "OH MY GOSH! Sonny your going to be a dad, again." Carly said. "Congrats old man." Jax said slapping his back. "Wait guys, what about Courtney?" Nik asked. Patrick looked down. "I'm sorry to say this but she didn't make it. But your baby is in NNICU and has an 85 chance of living." "Let me see Courtney!" Nikolas demanded. "I don't think that would be a very good idea." Patrick said. "Let me see her, I have to say goodbye." Nik said tears pouring down his face. Nikolas began to cry and get upset. He raised his fist as if he were about to hit. Emily came up from behind and stopped him from hurting anyone.  
"Patrick let him go back there, I will go with him." Emily said.  
"Emily are you sure"  
"Yeah I will be fine. Nikolas needs me right now." Emily and Nikolas headed off to go see Courtney and the baby.

Days later Reese was released from the

Reese decided she couldn't leave PC after all. Carly wanted to work things out and she had to give her a chance. They had once been friends and it only seemed fair, plus with Courtney's death still weighing so heavily on her, Carly was going to need a friend, plus with Reese being pregnant with Sonny's baby Carly's boys would be it's brothers and she knew Jamie hated being an only child, cause she did until she found Carly. She wanted to baby to grow up surrounded by family and Carly could give her that, plus with Sonny's recent behavior Reese could use Carly's knowledge to help her find a way back to Sonny.

After Courtney died and Reese learned she was pregnant, Sonny was by her side. Reese went to Courtney's funeral to support Carly, and Sonny went to support her and say goodbye. Sonny told Reese he wanted to let the past and their mistakes go and move on. They had even made love several times and it looked as if things were working out for them, but Sonny went on a business trip to his island and came back different. Reese was expecting him for dinner but he never showed. She went over and was shocked by what she found. Sonny was there having dinner with Emily.

"Excuse me. What the hell is going on?" Reese asked walking in the door. "Oh, Hi, Sorry I didn't get a chance to call you. I got back and Emily had a dinner all set up for us." Sonny said getting up and walking over. "Why would Emily have a dinner set up for you and her?" Reese asked. "No the boys were eating with us. Michael took Morgan to wash his hands." Right then Michael and Morgan came in. "Reese." Morgan said and ran over to her. Reese picked him up. "I thought you had a meeting all night." Michael said coming iver. "Who said that"  
"Emily. I wanted to call so you could join us and tell us how your doctor visit went." Michael said.

"I would of loved to join you. I'll you have to do is call. I had nothing planned but dinner with your dad. I wanted to give him the new ultra sound pictures." Reese said taking an envelope out of her purse. "Can I see?" Michael asked. "Yes, it is after all your baby sibling." Reese said. Sonny opened the envelope and pulled out the pictures. He and Michael looked through them. "Is it a boy or girl?" Michael asked. "I find out on my next visit. I talked to you mom and she said you guys can come f you want." "Sounds cool." Michael said. "We can see the baby moving on the screen." "Yep." Sonny said. "School did just start." Emily said.

Reese looked over and wondered why Emily was behaving this way.

"I know, but my appointment is on Friday after school so they can come." Reese said annoyed.  
Morgan laid his head down on Reese's shoulder. "It looks like Morgan is ready for bed." Emily said getting up. "Why don't I take him and Michael upstairs"  
"Can Reese we want to hear the rest of the story she is telling us?" Michael asked. "Umm, sweetie it is late and maybe we should just get you to bed." Emily said. "You know what, Emily is right, but I will take you up, while Emily leaves. Sonny why don't you help me?" Reese said. "Sounds good." Sonny said. "Night Emily." Reese said and they headed upstairs. Emily gritted her teeth and stalked out of the house. Reese and Sonny put the boys down and headed down stairs. Max had cleaned everything up. Reese was too quiet and Sonny was getting worried.

"Reese is something wrong?" Sonny asked.  
"Sonny we need to talk." Reese said and Sonny pulled back.  
"Ok, come let's sit." Sonny taking her to sit in front of the fire. "What happened tonight. I talked to you right before you landed. You said you were going to drop you bags off and head over"  
"I know, but Emily made dinner and the boys wanted me to stay so I figured you wouldn't get mad." "Sonny, I am not mad about you having dinner with the boys or even Emily, but the fact that you didn't call. Sonny you always call if you have a change of plan or are running late. I was really worried and I walk in and find you with Emily"  
"Reese, you know you are who I want to be with. Emily was just here for the boys"  
"Why didn't you call?" Reese asked. "I was going to, but then Emily spilled Sauce all over and we cleaned it up and then the boys were really hungry. I lost track of what I needed to do and time. I am sorry." Sonny said moving to sit in front of her. "I never want to make you mad and you shouldn't be getting upset. Dr. Lee said it wasn't good for the baby."

"I know, but I can't help but worry. Giving our line of work and the fact that Manny is still on the loose freaks me out." Reese said taking his hands and placing them on her belly. "Sonny we have been through so much, I just wonder how much more we are going to have to go through before we can finally be happy." "Ok, I promise I will call the next time." Sonny said smiling hoping his dimples would work their magic.  
"Sonny don't. I don't understand why Emily said I had to work. We had plans." Reese said folding her arms over her chest. Sonny moved his hands down to her thighs. "I don't know why. Look we can't change what happened, but you are here now and we are together." Sonny said rubbing her legs. "I know what you are doing and it isn't going to work." Reese got up to move but Sonny caught her and moved her to the floor pinning her beneath him. Reese giggles as Sonny begins to assault her neck with kisses. No one sees Emily looking on from the window. Sonny and Reese spent a blissful night making love and all seemed right in the world. Reese agreed to take Michael and Morgan over to Carly's so Sonny cold take a meeting with Justice and Jason.

They arrived at Carly's and went in.

"Hi guys and Reese. How was your night?" Carly asked hugging them all.  
"Great, we had dinner with dad, but Emily lied to us." Michael said. "What are you talking about?" Carly asked. "Well Leticia dropped us off with Max so we could wait for dad. Emily was inside making dinner. Dad came and I wanted to call Reese for her to join us, but Emily said Reese had a meeting. Reese arrived later and said she had plans with dad"  
"You know I think it was a misunderstanding, that's all. Why don't you take Morgan and put all of you stuff in your bag away." Reese said. "Ok, by Reese." The boys headed up. "Ok tell me what that was about." Carly said taking Reese's hand and leading her over to the couch. "Well Sonny and I had plans to meet after he got back. He dropped his stuff off at home and I guess Emily was up at the main house. She had dinner ready." :I sent the boys over." Carly said. "I figured, so I had made dinner for them too. He was going to get them if they were there." "But Emily was?" Carly said raising an eyebrow. 'Yes and she told them I was busy. Sonny was going to call me and she spilt her drank so he couldn't" Reese said. "Then I arrived and Morgan fell asleep on my shoulder and she practically tired to pry him off me and tuck him and Morgan in. I said no I would do it and Sonny and I took the boys up and came back down. She was gone. I told her to leave. We talked and you know Sonny, but the weirdest thing is Max said Milo saw Emily standing at the terrace doors watching us." "What?" Carly said shocked.  
"I know, I was so shocked. I didn't tell Sonny and I am not sure what I am going to do." "Well Leticia is here why don't we go talk with her." Carly said. "Good, because I am not losing my life to Emily." Reese said. They left and headed to Greystone.

At Greystone Emily was changing and getting ready to go up and see Sonny. Carly didn't bother knocking she just walked in. Emily was in her pants and bra when they walked in.

"What the hell." Emily said seeing them. "We need to talk." Carly said. "What about?" Emily asked grabbing her shirt and putting it on. "Why the hell did you lie to my sons?" Carly asked. "Michael trusted you and now he doesn't." "It was a misunderstanding." Emily said moving to the mirror to fix her make-up. "A misunderstanding my ass." Reese said. "I called and left a message with Max that if the boys were here to have them come over with Sonny and we would have dinner the four of us"  
"This is there home." Emily said. "I didn't see why they needed to leave it." "They were going to my penthouse witch they love. Sonny is my boyfriend and Michael and Morgan are part of our lives." "Look, Sonny could've called but he didn't so I guess he didn't want to have dinner with you." "Sonny said you spilt something and then by the time you cleaned it up they were hungry." "Look, Michael is my godson and nephew and Morgan is like one. I don't see the problem having dinner with them and Sonny." "They are my sons and I have a problem with it. Yes, you watched them when I couldn't, but I am there mom and Reese saved then when they were kidnapped by your psycho brother and Faith. Reese is pregnant with their baby sister or brother and she is dating there dad. I am telling you to back off." Carly said moving forward.  
Emily just rolled her eyes. "Look, I have an appointment. I am going to go get Sonny and head out." Reese said. "Oh, you and Sonny are going out?" Emily said disappointed.  
"Yes, Sonny and I have things to do. We are having a baby after all. Why did you want to go up and prance around him hoping he would throw you a bone." Reese said. "Look, I wanted to talk with him. That's all." Emily said. "Just leave us alone to live our life. My baby will have the best family and you wont be apart of it." Reese said leaving. "Carly you can leave now." Emily said grabbing her purse. Carly grabbed her and moved her to the bed.  
"Listen to me." Carly said holding her arms down. "Back off before something happens to you that you will regret. Stop trying to but into Reese's life because if you hurt her or my godchild in anyway I will personally put you in a grave next to AJ and your birth mother." Carly left Emily knew the plan needed to be stepped up and fast.

Reese went up to the main house and got Sonny. Carly was leaving as they were. "Thanks for the ride over." Reese said.  
"No problem, have fun." Carly said waving goodbye.  
Sonny and Reese headed off to shop for baby stuff. Reese insisted on stuff for both places. Sonny really wants her to finally move in with him. Reese has her doubts. They went to Baby Gap and picked out some clothes. They knew the baby was a girl, so they had the cutest outfits picked out.  
"So you need to clean out a room next to you for the nursery" Reese said.  
"Ok, I was think the room across the hall with the secret doors into Kristina's room. The boys have one, why not the girls." Sonny said choosing some dresses he liked.  
"Sounds great. I got light wood for my nursery at home, so you should get dark because it goes with your motif"  
"You know we could get just one set of nursery things"  
"Sonny we talked about this." Reese said grabbing some blankets and putting them in the cart. "I know but I want you to move in with me. Raise KK around family"  
"Sonny I am not far away and the boys and Kristina are always over. She will be around family." Reese said looking at christening gowns.  
"I just want you with me every night." Sonny pouting.  
"Is your ego hungry." Reese said with a chuckle.  
"Well you know, but I want you there so we can be a family"  
"Tell you what I will think about it." Reese said choosing a gown and holding it up for Sonny's approval. They looked at more things. "My mom saved my baby blanket so I want to use that to bring her fome from the hospital in, and I told Sam she could choose the outfit. A co-god mom thing.  
"Ok" Sonny said choosing some rattles. "She is going to be as beautiful as you are." "Why I'm plumtuckered Sonny." Reese said looking in the mirror.  
Sonny took Reese by the waist and kiss her. "Oh, but you are sex as hell." Sonny said in his dimpled smile. He kissed her.

While they were shopping Emily was standing in hiding watching there every move. She picked up her cell and made phone call. "Hey its me, we have to meet now. There already buying baby clothes. and there more in love than ever." Emily said angrily.  
"Calm down Emily, come over to the abandon church on west bridge, Durant and I will meet you in 15." Alan said. "That bitch well not have the life I should." Emily said hanging up the phone and rushing over.

"Okay I think that is everything we need." Sonny said looking at their cart. "Nope I am still missing one thing." Reese said looking at her list.  
"What? I think we bought out every store in town." Sonny said joking.  
"This." ( Reese kisses Sonny)  
"I love it when you kiss me"  
Reese's cell rang. She saw it was Carly. "Hey Carly what's up?" Reese asked.  
"Hey where you at?  
"At the mall with Sonny why"  
"Can you come over tonight we need to talk about the Emily situation"  
"Not a problem be there later. Love ya girl bye"  
"Love you too bye"  
They hung up "What does Carly need?" Sonny asked.  
"She just wants me to go over later so we can talk." Reese said loading the last of the things on the belt for the lady to ring up. "Alright well then I think it is time to go"  
They paid for everything and Sonny took her home.  
"You know I really hope someday soon we can move in together." Sonny said.  
"Maybe someday, ok. Thank you for giving our baby the world." She gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
"I want her to have is and I want her mommy to let me do the same for her"  
Sonny moved down to Reese's stomach.  
"Ok, KK you have to convince Mommy that moving in with daddy and giving her everything is what is best." "Sonny, how about you try and convince me." Reese said raising an eyebrow. Sonny pulled her shirt off and they made love.

A few hours of hot, sweaty love making Reese finally said she would spend the weekend. Sonny left and Reese called Carly to tell her she was on her way over.

At the church  
"We have to step the plan up the bitch is going to move into my house, with my kids." Emily said pacing in front of them. "Emily, baby there not your kids there Carly's." Alan said. "That's even worse Carly and Reese are best friends. Carly told me if I touch Reese or harm her in any way that she would put me in the ground next to my brother and my mother where I belong"  
"That little bitch" Alan said kicking dirt. "My daughter will never learn. Once Sonny is away from her and her kids she will be safe. They all will. But Reese is loyal to both of them." Durant said. "Plus she is pregnant and he wants her to move in so that means our plans has to move one step quicker, I want Sonny now. I can't stand him putting his hands on her." Emily said disgusted. With that being said Emily walked out the door.

At Carly's cottage  
Reese took out her key and opened Carly's door. The boys were watching TV. "Hey you" Carly said coming from the back with popcorn.  
"Hey Hi Michael, hi Morgan" Reese said kissing the top of their heads. "Hi Reese" Michael and Morgan in unison They hugged and kissed one another.  
"How was your day?" Carly asked.  
"Good, we got tons of things for KK." Reese said touching her belly. "Why don't we go sit on the front porch so the boys can see there show?" Carly suggested. "Sounds good." "Ok, boys you behave, Reese let me grab us some water:  
Carly got two bottles of water and they headed out. "He asked me again." Reese said sitting down. "Okay, what did you say"  
"I said I would think about it." Reese said taking a drink of her water. "Okay, but Reese what is there to think about?" Carly asked.  
"Carly I'm scared. I love him with all my heart and soul but I don't know if I can handle living with him. I mean honestly Carly, seeing what being with Sonny did to you and it scares the hell out of me. Carly we are so much alike what if I loose myself in him too"  
"Oh sweetie I know loving Sonny is the scariest thing in the world, but you've changed Sonny. I have never seen him like this. Mike told me that he has also seen a change. Sonny was once cold and hardened, but now there is a lightness to him, he is softer. Mike said Addela wrote him a letter before she died saying what the Sonny she loved was like and that we would all see it, but it would take a love greater then anything to bring it out of him. Sonny went through a lot, but he loves you and I know that. Mike knows that and I know Addela was talking about you. Mike thought for years it was me, but I know it is you." "I am so scared that I will loose myself that I am preventing myself from being with the one thing I want most in life"  
"I understand, but what's life without risk, and here is what you do. You move in with sonny and if there is any signs of you loosing yourself you will immediately move out and move in with me"  
"I love that idea" Reese said smiling. Reese and Carly finished their glass of water.  
They had ice cream with the boys and Reese left. Reese picked up her cell and called sonny.  
"Hey baby I have an answer for you." Reese said dring towards her new home. "What?" Sonny asked.  
"Yea my answer is yes I will move in Sonny." "Come over I want to celebrate with you"  
Reese arrived and Sonny picked her up, carried her upstairs and they made love all night.

Carly called Jax to come over so she could get his input on the Emily problem.

"So what is going on?" Jax asked as they sat on the porch.  
"Emily is acting weird. Sonny and Reese making love in at their house and Milo said he saw Emily watching them. It has her totally freaked out and with being pregnant the stress of whatever Emily is doing is not good for her." Carly said. "Ok, well does Sonny know"  
"Reese doesn't want to worry Sonny. After everything this year with AJ, the kidnapping, Dr. Thomas, the train wreck and Courtney's death Sonny is on edge. In a way he is waiting for the other shoe to drop." "So what do you want to do about it"  
"I need to find out what Emily is up to and if anyone is helping her. I have to protect Reese"  
"What's wrong with Reese?" Michael asked from the door. "Michael I didn't hear you there. There is nothing wring with Reese." Carly said smiling. "Then why do you need to protect her?" Michael asked.  
"Well Reese is pregnant with your baby sister and she wants to make sure Reese has no stress so the baby will be born fine"  
"Oh, KK will be fine. She is a Corinthos after all." Michael said.  
"You are right. But why aren't you asleep?" Carly asked. "I came down to get some water"  
"Ok, do you want me to get it for you"  
"No I can. Goodnight"  
Michael got his water and went back up.  
"Michael is right. KK is a Corinthos after all and from what I know about Sonny she is strong but what I know about Reese she is brave and wont go out without a fight." Jax said. "True, but this time I will be there for Reese and KK. Whatever Emily is up to will be stopped"  
"Ok, let me know what I can do to help."

The next day Sonny had all of her stuff moved into the house. Sonny has Max clear the room next to Kristina out and moved in all the nursery things. Reese was so happy. Carly and Jax brought pizza and the boys over. Sonny had Kristina for the week so they had a little party. "So I can go in and see KK in the middle of the night?" Carly asked.  
"Yep, you'll be her only big sister so you and her will share a special bond." Reese said.  
"Cool, plus when she is older she can come visit me"  
"Yep." Sonny said.  
Carly and Jax headed out for their night alone and Reese and Sonny decided to play a game with the kids. Kristina and Reese teamed up against Sonny, Michael and Morgan and Reese and Kristina won. They had a great time and put the kids to bed. Reese came down to grab Kristina dolly and saw Emily at the window. A storm was starting so lighting flashed and she was gone. Reese put it out of her mind and went back upstairs. Kristina got her dolly and was out. Reese decided to take a long bath and let the world slip away. Sonny left Leticia in charge and decided to join her. The light were low, candles were lit all around. The bubble were just right as Reese slipped into the water. Sonny came in and saw Reese relaxed and he sat beside the tub. He took the warm rag and began to wash her. "Hmmm, Sonny that feels great." Reese said.  
"How did you know it was me?" Sonny said, "Because I know when you enter a room." Reese said moving his hands over her belly.  
"Good, so do you want me to join you"  
"Only if you rub my feet. They are so sore." Reese said pouting. "Foot rubs are my specialties." Sonny said getting undressed. Sonny climbed in and rubbed her feet helping her relax.

Code: Bust Emily  
Jax and Carly made there way to the open docks and took Jax's boat up to Sonny's place. They watched Emily sneak around the property. Carly took notes so they could get things figured out. Emily went back to the guest house after the storm started. Jax headed back to the docks and tided up. "So what do you think that was about?" Jax asked.  
"I could say she is casing the place, but that's not Emily." Carly said with a chuckle. "So she's making sure she knows were all the ins and outs of the property are"  
"Yep, she wants to know how someone could get around unnoticed and safe. Plus Sonny had the new state of the art security system put in so she is making sure she knows where they are so she can watch Sonny and Reese"  
"Why would she want to watch Sonny and Reese"  
"I can figure she either wants a life with Sonny and wants Reese out of the way or she is sick." Carly said writing a few more things down. "Well, we'll do what we have to, to protect Reese." Jax said. "I know this isn't what you had planned for our romantic evening out, but"  
"Reese needs help and you want to make up for the past. I know. I am glad you two are friends and getting along. Reese is lucky to have a friend like you." Jax said supporting her fully. "That is what I said when I found her. We came from to different worlds when we were younger, but Reese didn't care. She said she would be my friend. My best friend for all my life"  
"Well you have all you life to fix what broke and rebuild a stronger friendship and I will help however I can"  
"Just keep me from ripping Emily into before it's time and tell me you love me always." Carly said wrapping her arms around Jax's neck. "I love you always." Jax said smiling. They kissed and made love on the boat.

Sonny carried Reese from the bathroom to the bed where they curled up and fell asleep for a peaceful night sleep. Life at that moment for them was great.

Reese heads out to run errands and stops by Carly's. Jax is in the living room.  
"Oh Jax I didn't mean to disturb your morning." Reese says seeing him. "It's ok. Carly ran to take a quick shower. She was going to call you to come over." Jax said.  
"Why?" Reese asked concerned. "Because we watched Emily last night." Carly said coming down drying her hair on a towel "I know she was watching us. I saw her when I came down to get Kristina's dolly. But the lighting flashed and she was gone. And what do you mean you watched her?" Reese asked. "Well we set the evening up. Jax and I took his boat out and watched Emily and she walked the grounds wring in a notebook. Then she went to the house. She was there awhile. I wanted to see if she was just watching you and Sonny making love or if she was watching you all the time." Carly said.  
"We watched her until about eleven." Jax said. "That is when we put the kids down. We were playing games and lost track of time. The storm started then." Reese said. "Yep and she left afterwards." Carly said. "Ok, this is freaking me out. I can't make a move without her watching me. Maybe I should move back to the penthouse. At least I will feel safe." Reese said sitting down.  
"No, then you give Emily what she wants. Stay at your home." Carly said moving over to hug her. "But what are we going to do?" Reese asked.  
"We have to figure out what she is up to and what she wants first then we will get her." Carly said. "This gives me the creeps." Reese said hugging Carly.  
"Don't worry we'll get her." Carly said. 

Carly gets dressed and her and Reese head over to Sam and Jason's. "Hey guys what's going on?" Sam asked. "We might have a problem?" Carly says. "What?" Jason said. Carly and Reese filled Sam and Jason in on what was going on. They were shocked. "So she watched you and Sonny doing personal things." Sam said. "Yes, and it creeps me out." Reese said. "Ok, why don't I go talk to Emily and see what I can figure out." Jason said heading out. Sam, Reese and Carly headed to Kelly's for lunch.

Jason found Emily at the hospital, but she faked a page and disappeared. Jason got worried so he headed to find the girls.

Reese, Sam and Carly reached Kelly's and went in. Mike got them drinks and took their orders. All was going fine until Emily and Robin showed up.

Emily and Robin walked inside Kelly's and over to the girls table. Well, well, well if it isn't the towns skankiest whore, her sluty best friend, and the tramp that's screwing my brother." Emily said to Robin who laughed. "You know what Emily I'd watch what I said if I were you." Reese said trying to stay calm. "What the hell are you going to do about it?" Robin asked. "Robin, don't give me yet another reason to get Carly on your ass." Sam said.  
"Oh now I'm scared. P-lease! Carly cant harm me Jax will leave here, and Jason would leave you." Robin said confidently. Carly with her fist raised, "  
"You wanna test that theory"  
"Back off Carly!" Emily said not backing down.  
"It's okay Emily, I can defend myself from the town's 30-second whore." Robin said.  
"EXCUSE ME?" Carly said. "Don't act surprise everyone knows that you come with a warning label. "I only last 30 seconds in bed" Robin said raising her hands to make quotes. "Don't forget about the drive through window express lane." Emily said smugly. "You know in your own little mind Robin, that might be true. but you know they always come back for more!" Carly said.  
Before anyone could make a slight response Jax and Jason showed up. Emily and Robin immediately began their innocent game. "Jason. The BIG BAD Carly started yelling at us. All we did was come here to eat." Emily said faking tears.  
"Yea Sam too. Please help us Jason." Robin said.  
"Yeah help us Jax"  
At that time Emily put her arm on Jax. Carly looked at her with hate in her eyes. "You little bitch." Carly got up and shoved Emily into the wall. "Carly you handle EmBrat, leave, Saint Robin to me." Sam said smiling.  
"With pleasure!" Carly said.  
Sam punches Robin in the face. They are arguing and fighting as Jax and Jason try and break things up. Reese decides to leave for the baby's sake. She gets up and walks past Carly and Emily. She is coming up by Robin and Sam. Sam has Robin pinned up against the wall. Reese walks by them just as Robin shoves Sam off of her. Robin shoved Sam directly into Reese, who fell to the ground and fainted. Everything stops at once.  
"Someone call 911 damn it!" Carly shouted. Sam rushed to Reese's side.  
Jax pulled out his phone and called. Carly looks at Emily and Robin with VENGENCE in her eyes. "I SWEAR if any physical or mental damage happens I will personally hunt you both down"  
They left Kelly's as Reese was rushed to GH. She was immediately rushed into the O.R. next to Dr. Noah Drake. They had to see if everything was okay. Reese was 8 months pregnant and was shoved down to the ground, it's BAD

We were sitting in the waiting room, when we saw an intern go into Noah's O.R. I knew right then and there something BAD was going on. The Intern told Noah something. Noah told him go directly to the attending nurse. The intern walked over to the nurses station. Carly followed right behind him. "Liz page everyone with a CODE WHITE." The intern said.  
"CODE WHITE? Are you sure?" Liz asked. "Yes CODE WHITE"

Carly walked back to Jason and them.

Meanwhile Sonny at Warehouse 28. He was supposed to be meeting Reese there. They were planning on discussing the business. but she hadn't shown up, so he went inside. as soon as he opened the door, he was hit over the head. The attacker drug Sonny to the next room and locked him inside and left...

(Back to Jason and them) "Sonny still isn't answering" Jason said hanging up his cell.  
Jax took one look at Carly's face to see the far away look in her eyes.  
"What did you hear Carly"  
" Jason?" Carly said.  
"Yeah Carly?" Jason asked looking at her.  
"I need you to do me a HUGE favor. Think back to when you were in medical school." Carly said.  
"Okay:  
"What is a CODE WHITE?" Carly asked looking straight at him.  
"OH MY GUSS!" Jason said. 

Sneak peak into chapter 2 So we all know about codes blue and red, and black... but what on earth is a CODE WHITE. And why does it sound WORSE than Black? That's because it is!

So I hope you all loved our first chapter. this is a fanfic by Chantel and Lexi 


	2. Chapter 2

We left off in the middle of a "CODE WHITE" and leaving all of you clueless. To tell you the truth CODE WHITE is BAD, worse than we lead on. Let' get back to the gang

"Jason?" Carly said.  
""ode white? you are sure?" Jason asked.  
"Yes positive " Carly said moving over in front of him.  
"It's not good Carly." Jason said trying to keep looking her in the eyes.  
"Tell me Jason." Carly said grabbing his moving head. "CODE WHITE: An event that alerts all the hospital that indicted multiple premature babies are being born in distress and the mother will go into organ failure and the babies face a bleak future. All surgeons, nurses, NNICU staff are alerted for incoming. It also means the mother needs blood transfusions, possibly organ transplants and faces the likely chance of brain damage, stroke, or permanent vegetable state. For the babies it means either death, or life altering health problems and will need relation blood transfusions and risk spending the rest of whatever life they have on a ventilator with no chance of living." .  
There were medical personal running everywhere. Monica was walking right past Carly and them when she stopped. "Hey where is Sonny?" Monica asked looking around.  
"We can't find him." Carly said.  
"This is a" She pauses Jason looks at her and says "This is a code white, meaning we have to find Sonny because Reese and her babies need treatment now." Jason said. "Jason? How did you:" Monica started to ask.  
"Long story." Jason says. "But I will go and find Sonny. Sam you coming?" "Yeah, I'll lissome things up for Reese while we are out." Sam says. "Carly call with up-dates"  
"I will, just find Sonny and get him here. If he misses this he will kick himself later." Carly said. Sam and Jason left and Monica went to get more things in order. Dr. Lee came out of Reese's room.  
"Dr. Lee everyone says multiple birth, how many babies is Reese having?" Jax asked.  
"Umm, I can't release that information to anyone besides her husband." "Look Reese is my best friend and she is having my God children." Carly said. "We can't find Sonny." Liz came up behind them. "Dr. Lee Reese put this in her chart her last visit. Carly, Sam and Jason are all aloud the information reserved for family." Liz said.  
"Ok, so Reese is high distress. Her body is shutting down. A Code White hasn't been seen in ages and most hospitals are not prepared, luckily GH is. Now Reese has only showed signs of one baby during appointments, but now we detect up to four heart beats." Dr. Lee said.  
"Reese is having four babies?" Jax said.  
"Yes, there is a course of treatment to save the babies and Reese. Reese decided a while ago that if something happened she wanted the babies saved over her so that choice has been made. The babies are our number one priority"  
"That sounds like Reese, but you have to save her. I can't lose Reese too." Carly said.  
"This hospital will do all we can. We need to get any of the babies family here now. They all have to donate blood." Dr. Lee said.  
"The kids too?" Jax asked. "Yes, there blood will be the most valuable. " She left to check one some things. Carly sat quiet on the couch.

(Meanwhile back with Sonny)  
He is walking out of the building. He seems to be looking for something, but cant find it. That's when they come up. Alan walked up to Sonny.  
"Stop right there." Alan said. .  
Emily grabbed his arm and pushed the needle inside.  
"What the…." Sonny said. He stopped and looked at Emily "Emily you're here" Sonny said confused. "Yes and I always will be." Emily said smiling.

(Back at GH  
"Sweetie I am going to go get Morgan, Kristina and Mike to get tested. and I will call Nikolas." Jax said. "Okay I will be fine." Carly said standing up.  
"I love you" Jax said. "I love you more." Carly said. They kissed goodbye and he left. Carly walked up to the nurse's station. "Dr. Lee is there a chance I can go see Reese." Carly asked.  
"Sure, Liz will you take Carly back?" "Sure, come with me." Liz lead Carly back to Reese. Inside you could see her hooked to many machine and four fetal monitors on her belly. Carly wondered how there could be found in there. Reese didn't look that big. Liz left and Carly went in. She sat on the stool next to Reese's bed and held her hand. "Ok, so I pictured you giving birth in a whole different way. Surrounded by family and friends, not machines and medical people we don't know. Come on Reese you have to make it. there are now seven children that depend on you. Your four, yeah that's right you are having four. Plus, Michael, Kristina and Morgan. Reese this is your family. We finally found our family like we always wanted. So please say you'll fight and you wont give up." Carly was on the verge of tears so she left. Leticia and Mike showed up with all of the kids. Nikolas walked onto the 10th floor to bring the baby. Robin stopped him in his tracks.  
"Where are you going?" Robin asked. "Well Reese and her babies got hurt today and Carly and Jax say John could help." Nikolas said. "Don't do it. It could put John at risk." Robin said. "Seriously, then I guess that's a no. I know Courtney would do it, but I can't. He is all I have." Nikolas went got on the elevator to get some air before her faced them to say he couldn't help. .  
Carly got Morgan and Kristina set up and Michael sat with Jax waiting. Mike gave as much as he could. He said he would give as offend as he could.

(Back with Jason and Sam)  
"Lets go to Greystone he is bound to show up and I can grab some of Reese's things." Sam said. "Plus Max will know where Sonny is." Just then Sam cell rang. "Jax what's the news?" Sam asked. "Mike, Kristina, Morgan have given blood to help all four babies when they are ready to be born, Nikolas is bring John to help too. Any news on Sonny?  
"None we are on our way to Greystone, wait did you just say four babies"  
"Yes, Dr. Lee says there are four hear beats. Reese is going to have four babies." Sam and Jason looked at each other. "Ok, thanks for the up-date we'll find Sonny and be back." Sam said hanging up.  
"Dr. Lee says Reese is having four babies." "That explains the Code White, we better find Sonny and find Sonny fast." Jason said. They traveled to Greystone and waited inside. Sam ran up to get some things for Reese while Jason questions Max. "What do you mean you don't know where Sonny is?" Jason asked. "He said he had to go meet Reese and never came back." Max said. "Ok, Reese is in the hospital. We need to find Sonny now." Jason said. Right then Sonny walked into the door. Sam came back down the stairs with a bag. "What's going on?" Sonny asked.  
"Reese is at GH" Jason said.  
"What happened?" Sonny asked panic stricken. "There was a fight today at Kelly's between me and Robin and Carly and Emily. Reese was there, she was going to leave when Robin shoved me and I fell into her. Sonny she is in labor and its bad. the hospital is on Code White.  
"Ok enough will fill you in on the way." Jason said and they left.

They were there in no time. They rushed in and up to the Labor and delivery floor. Emily was at the nurse's station. "What room is Reese in?" Sam asked still ticked.  
"Hey sonny its EMILY" Emily said. That was there secret word to trigger his brainwashing. So now when she says come he will. "Room ten on your left." Emily smiled and they left. They rushed to the family waiting room where everyone was. "Where were you?" Carly asked. "I don't remember. How's Reese?" "They have to perform an emergency c-section." Carly said. "Can I go see her?" Sonny asked.  
"Yeah she's in room ten across the hall.  
Sonny left and when to visit Reese. Sam and Jason filled him in on everything. He took the seat next to her. "I am sorry I am late. I don't know where I have been. But I am here now and you have to fight. All of our family and friends are here and awaiting the birth of our babies. I can't imagine having four at once but I guess I am about to find out." The orderlies came to take Reese. He kissed her goodbye and watched them leave.

Sonny was walking back across the hall when Emily called him. Sonny wanted to say no he needed to be with his family, but he couldn't. He just when with her. "Come on let's get out of her." Emily said. "I can't leave, I have to be here. Reese is having my babies right now." Sonny said.  
"You will leave with me." Emily said taking a syringe out and giving him a shot. Sonny's mind when blank and he left with Emily. She get him in the car when Alan come outside to her. None saw Nikolas.  
"Emily is it working?" Alan asked. "Yes, the brainwashing was the perfect thing to do." Emily said. "Reese is inside not doing so good and Sonny is leaving with me"  
"Good, now get going because his brainwashing could come undone and that can't happen." Alan said.  
"It wont and by the time it does, Sonny will have made me pregnant and Reese will be so disgusted that she'll never take him back"  
"Ok, go." Alan said. Emily got in her car and left.

Nikolas saw Alan go inside and decided he needed to do something. Nikolas took John up and let them take his blood to help the babies. Nikolas then made his way down to the waiting room.  
"Has anyone seen Sonny?" Carly asked. "They say he can go in and be with Reese." "I thought he was already with her." Jason said. "That's weird Sonny wouldn't leave Reese now"  
"Sonny left with Emily?" Nikolas said. Alan heard it and took Nikolas away. Alan wanted to make sure no one knew what was going on. Jason left to go find Sonny.

Inside the OR  
Reese is still out so they begin. In no time Dr. Lee makes it the babies. "Ok, baby A is here." Dr. Lee says. "A girl." One NNICU team takes here. "Ok, baby B is here and another girl." The second team takes her. "Ok, baby C is here and we have a third girl." The third team takes her. "Ok, and baby D is here and a boy." The forth team takes the boy. All are screaming. Right when the boy is taken Reese vitals drop and they move her into OR 4 where Patrick begins to operate to save her. The babies are rushed to the NNICU where they are cleaned and treated. Most seem ok, but weak. Sam and Carly get to go in with them.

Liz shows them in. "Ok, here is Baby A born first. A girl 5 pounds, 21 inches long." Sam and Carly are in awe. "This is baby B born second, a girl 6 pounds and 19 inches long." Liz pauses as the girls look her over. "Baby C a girl, 5 pounds 2 ounces and 20 inches long." "All girls?" Carly asked.  
"Nope baby D is a boy, 5 pounds 7 ounces and 22 inches long." Liz sais showing them the last baby. "Are they ok?" Sam asked. "So far yes, a bit weak, but the blood transfusions will help and they will grow strong." Dr. Lee says coming up. "So Dr. Drake is working on Reese, and Sonny can't be found again so we need you two to name these babies." "Dr. Lee can you tell us who was the baby you could see in the ultra sound?" Sam asked. "Yes, baby C was KK." Dr. Lee says. "Ok, well then her name is Kora Kamile Corinthos." Sam said walking over to her. "She looks like a Kora." Carly said coming over. "Ok let's see baby A again." Sam said moving over. "I see a Caroline in this one." "Ok, how about Emma Carolina Corinthos." Carly said. "When we were little Reese's grandmother was names Emma. She taught Reese and I how to be true friends"  
"That is sweet and perfect." Sam said. "Ok, hi Emma. Now baby B." They moved over to her. "I see a Samantha in her?" Carly said.  
"Reese and I were talking a while ago about how cute it was that Michael and Sonny come from a line of same names and she wanted to some day have another girl and name her Michelle. How about Samantha Michelle Corinthos?" "I like it. Hello Samantha Michelle." Carly said.

Jason had no luck finding Sonny and Emily so he headed back to GH. He entered the NNICU.  
"How are they doing?" Jason asked. "Good." Sam said coming over. "Come meet Emma Caroline, Samantha Michelle, Kora Kamile and baby D." Sam said as they walked past to the last unit. "Baby D?" Jason said. "Well we can't think of a name and he was the last born." Carly said. "How about you choose Jase." Carly said. "Ok, let me get a look at him." Jason said moving around the unit. "Ok Meet Brandon Lee Corinthos"  
"I love it?" Both Sam and Carly said together.

They leave to go tell the boy and Kristina and too see how Reese is doing. Bobbie had just finished cleaning the OR they were in when she began to hallucinate. "Miss Spencer your daughter is right inside." A nurse said. Carly wanted to check on them again so she went In. She saw Bobbie in talking to Samantha. She quietly walked in. "Hello my sweet Caroline. Yes you are so beautiful. This is a happy and sad day. Happy because you are here and healthy, but sad because you have to leave me. I can't keep you. As much as I want to I can't. But I found a mom for you. You'll love here, but I know a part of your heart will love me and maybe some day we'll meet and I can tell you why I had to give you up. I can barely take care of myself and your father doesn't know you exist. Besides he can't be a father. All he cares about is himself. My sweet girl remember I am right here and you are in my heart as well." Bobbie said. Bobbie turned and saw Carly.  
"Oh nurse tell me when the agency will be here to take her?" Bobbie asked a confused Carly. "Umm, I am not sure." Carly said. "Ok, well I just want a few more moments with her before she is gone." "Ok, I will go check." Carly said needing to leave the room. Carly left and knocked a tray over on her haste to make it out the door. The noise seem to snap Bobbie out of her dream. "Hi Samantha, I am Bobbie and you are the only one of your sibling awake in here. Yes you are." Bobbie said playing with her feet. Samantha started to cry Carly walked in and over to them. "Is she ok?" "Yes, she is fine. Babies cry Carly." Bobbie said. "I know mama, I just don't want her to be in any pain. She daughter after all." Carly said. Carly didn't mention anything to her. She wanted to forget it because it brought back so many painful memories.

Robin had just came from helping Bobbie and was waiting outside the OR to talk with Patrick. Robin hallucinate. She is fourteen and the explosion on the boat just happened. They found Anna's body in the lake and she was rushed to GH where doctors began working on her. Robin thinks Reese is Anna and Patrick is operating on her  
"My mom can't die. I can't lose her." Robin's thinking. "Come on she has to be alright I can't lose her too, like I lost dad. Where's Uncle Mac he should be here with me." Robin tries to move but she is rooted to the spot. Rush they Reese flat lines. A few nurses and doctors rush in and Robin is bumped and comes out of her dream. "Robin don't just stand there, I need your help." Patrick says. "Liz four mikes eppy push now"  
Robin rushed in dream forgotten. They managed to save Reese and she was ready for a kidney transplant. Robin and Patrick step out so the transplant team can work.  
"What happened to you in there?" Patrick asked. "I am not sure. I need some water and air." Robin says and walks away. She is walking onto the roof when she hears voices. "Damn it Durant the boys have to be with Emily right now." Alan said. "It is her way into Sonny's life"  
"My grandsons belong with there mother. Flawed as she may be she is their mother." John said. "Michael is my grandson too and Emily is his Godmother. She will make sure he is safe for now. As soon as she is pregnant Carly can have her boys back." Alan said. "I thought you brainwashed Sonny to fall in love with Emily and get her what she wants?" "I did, but there are no guarantees that it will work." Alan said. "I am good, but I am not that good." "Look just get this over with already." Durant said. Robin heard them leaving so she ran back down the stairs. She needed to find Patrick and tell him. Patrick was called back into surgery with Reese. Robin scrubbed and went in. Patrick looked far away as he watched the team work.

Bobbie ran into Durant on her way to get some air. "Watch where you're going." Bobbie snapped at him and walked away. Durant begins to hallucinate. "We have a daughter, but I gave her up. The agency will be here in a few to take her. If you want to see her, her name is Caroline but you better hurry." Bobbie said before walking away.  
He turned seeing her go. "I have to get to my little girl." Durant says.  
He runs all the way to the NNICU where the babies are. He searches for his. Emma's name tag was peeling saw he could see was Caroline. He walked in and over to her unit. "You are my daughter and I am not going to let anyone hurt you. I will find a way to keep you. No way is some stranger going to raise you. You are my Caroline." Durant said reaching into touch her. Emma began to cry. Jason was passing by. He saw him touch her and heard her cry. Liz was also passing by and they ran inside. Jason pulled Durant away from her and help him against the wall while Liz checked on Emma. "How is she Liz?" Jason asked. "Fine, a little shaken but fine." Liz said recovering her up.  
"I want to hold my daughter." Durant says. Liz and Jason look at each other. "What the hell are you talking about?" Jason asked. "That is my Goddaughter Emma and you sure as hell are not her father." "Emma, I thought she was my Caroline." Durant said puzzled. Carly walked into the nursery at that moment. "What the hell is he doing here?" Carly asked. "He says he came to see his daughter Caroline and was talking to Emma." Liz said. "Look, I just want to see my daughter." Durant says.  
"Jason get him out of here." Carly said. Jason throw Durant out the door and he hit the wall snapping him out of his dream. "What the hell is going on?" Durant demanded. "Get the hell away from Sonny and Reese's children." Jason said and shut the door. Durant walked away confused and the three inside were more.

Back in the OR  
Patrick began to hallucinate. He thinks he is his father and married to his mother Mattie. . "I can't believe you choose an operation over celebrating your sons birthday again." Mattie said pointing to a small boy in the corner who was crying. "See what you did to Patrick, Noah. Always your career over him always." "Mattie this was a ground breaking surgery. It can change the shape of medicine all together." Noah Patrick said. All of a sudden the room changed and Mattie Reese was laying on the table and she flat lined. Patrick thinking both as Patrick and Noah jumped into save her. As they were shocking her Patrick came back Reese got a heartbeat again and stabilized. Reese made it through the rest of her surgery and was fine. An hour later she was wheeled into her room in the ICU and good news was delivered to everyone. Both Reese and the babies were doing fine. Carly was allowed to go in a visit with Reese. As she entered the room she began to hallucinate. She thinks she is visiting Reese as Carly after the car accident when they were seventeen. "Hey Car it's me." Caroline said sitting and holding her hand. "I know you are mad at me and I am so sorry. I don't ever think I can say this enough. I am so, so, so sorry. I wish I could go back and stop this. I wish I would have called before I came over. I know there is nothing in the world I could say to make anyone ever understand what I did or why and I know you will hate me forever, just don't die. I could never live with that. I can live knowing you hate me, but I can't live if you die. So please Carly live for me. Just life." Carly said in tears. Sam knocked on the door to come in and Carly snapped out of her dream. "Carly Michael, Kristina and Morgan want to see the babies before they leave. Dr. Lee says it's ok as long as you are with them. Why don't I stay with Reese?" Sam says. "Ok, that will be great. Tell her about her babies." Carly said getting up. "Ok" Sam said. Carly left and Sam took the seat next to Reese and started telling her about her kids.

Carly walked down the hall and saw the boys and Kristina waiting for her. She told them to stay quiet and they walked in with Jason to see the babies. Carly told then their names and they said hi to all of them. A while later they left and Jason took them and Leticia home. He dropped the boys with Leticia off first and then Kristina. "Oh hi there." Alexis said answering the door. "I was expecting Jax to bring her." "Uncle Jason had to take Michael, Morgan and Leticia home too." Kristina said.  
"I had to drop the boys off after they all saw the babies. Jax is with Carly because things are still in the first 24 hour period." Jason said setting Kristina down. "Ok, well thanks for bring her home." Alexis said. "Ok, by Kristina, I will see you later." Jason said. Kristina wanted a hug so he hugged her and Alexis walked him to the door while she went to clean up for bed. "Did she eat?" Alexis asked. "Yes, Mike brought them dinner from Kelly's. She ate all her vegetables." "She really likes them"  
"I know she takes after Sonny that way. Oh, Kristina's pictures of the babies." Jason said pulling them out of his pocket . "Do they have names?" Alexis said looking them over.  
"Yes, Emma, Samantha, Kora and Brandon." Jason said pointing to each picture. "Ok, well I'll help he hang them up in her room." Alexis said. "Ok, I have some things to do." Jason left and went in search of Sonny and Emily. Max called from Greystone and said Emily and Sonny showed up. Jason rushed right over. The door was locked so he had to knock. Jason began to hallucinate he thinks he is the old Jason there to see Sonny for a problem Emily opens the door. He greets them as if he never met them "Hello, I am here to see Mr. Corinthos." Jason said stepping in. "Jason?" Emily said wonder why he is acting weird. "Yes, I am Jason and you are?" Jason said shaking her hand. "I am Emily Corinthos. Sonny is right inside but he isn't feeling well why don't you come back another day"  
"Ok, well I will call tomorrow and check on him. Jason left and didn't snap out of his dream until a car almost cut him off. He rushed back to GH to see what was going on.

Emily closed the door and walked back inside but she began to hallucinate. "Nikolas where are you." Emily calls out. He comes out of the back with Nikco in his arms. "I am right here Em. John and I were making dinner for mommy." Nikolas said. "And how is my favorite baby and extremely handsome husband doing today?" Emily said walking over and taking John. "Good, Nikco is growing so much." Nikolas said smiling. "And I am ready for this one to hit the hay so you and I can play." "He will be asleep soon and then we can play all night long. They kiss and Nikco laughs. Milo knocks over a planter and Emily jumps bringing her out of her dream. Sonny hears her and comes in. "What's going on?" Sonny asked. "Sorry boss I knocked over a planter on accident. I will have it cleaned up in no time." Milo left to get a broom. "You ok?" Sonny asked Emily.  
"Yeah just raddled. Look I am going to go get some things from my place. I'll be back." She kissed his cheek and walked away. Sonny walks up to get something out of his closet and the door closes behind him. "No open up" Sonny starts to scream. But the doors don't want to budge. Sonny backs himself against the wall and starts panicking. He sits down on the floor and covers his ears. Deke's voice, "Your not coming out until you get it through your thick skull that I can do whatever I want and you can't say other wise. I am the adult and I am bigger, badder and smarter then you will ever be Michael. I will always win." Sonny closed his eyes and tried to block out the voice.

Back with Reese and Sam

So, Emma was first, she is very beautiful, then came Samantha, Kora was the one hogging all the pictures space in the ultra sounds and last is Brandon. They are all beautiful, big, getting stronger everyday. All you have to do is wake up and see them. I know they all can't wait until they see you." Reese began to wake. "Sam?" Reese said groggily. "Hey, I thought you would never wake." Sam said standing and smiling down at her. "What happened?" Reese asked looking around. She reached down to her belly. "Where's Kora. Where's my daughter?" "She is ok, but Reese you need to know, you had four babies a little while ago. Three girls and a boy." Sam said. "What?" Reese said confused. "I think Dr. Lee can explain this better. I will go get her?" Sam said leaving.  
She was walking down the hall when she began hallucinate.  
"I don't know why that dead beat husband of mine wanted you, must have been the money that old bag gave us to take you. What a joke I tell you. He was more loaded then a prince and he wanted nothing to do with his own granddaughter. Well neither do I." Sam's mom said. Sam was a little girl listening to her. "I don't know why I am telling you this, not like you'll remember or even know. But you are not my child. I don't want my Danny anywhere near you. God why did we have to be the one old man Cassi---" "SAM, SAM?" Liz called. "What?" Sam said. "Oh, um Reese is awake and she wants to talk to Dr. Lee." "Ok, I'll get her. Jason asked me to tell you he needs you in the nursery." Liz said. "Ok. I'll tell them about Reese." Sam left trying to remember the dream she had but it was quickly slipping away.

Sam reached the nursery and saw him and Carly talking. "What's going on?" Sam asked. "Have you had an hallucination in the past hour?" Jason asked. "How'd you know. I was leaving Reese's room to get Dr. Lee. Right in the hall way when Liz found me." Sa, said.  
"Why did you need Dr. Lee?" Carly asked.  
"Reese woke up and started freaking, it wont be long until she starts asking about Sonny and why the hell he is not here"  
"I was just at his house. He's with Emily." Jason said. "I was going in when I started to hallucinate. I left and was on my way I don't know where when someone cut me off and I came out of it." "What are we going to do?" Sam asked. "I don't know, but we can't tell Reese about Sonny, first we need to figure out what is causing these hallucinations and how to stop it." Jason said. Bobbie came in and saw them.  
"What's going on?" Bobbie asked. "Momma what would cause a person to hallucinate?" Carly asked. "A number of things why"  
"Well we've noticed a few people acting odd and Jason brought it to me. Sam has had one too." Carly said. "You and Durant also had one"  
"Me, I have not." Bobbie said. "You thought that Samantha was me as a baby and you said you had no choice to give me up. Durant then though Emma was me and vowed to keep me with him." Carly said. "Ok, well we need to see who else has had this happen. And find the source of what is causing it." Bobbie said.

Robin pulls Patrick aside and fills him in on what she over heard. "You have to tell them." Patrick said. "I don't know." Robin said. "If I meddle I could get hurt again and I don't want that." "What about Reese. She is a good person who doesn't deserve to have her world torn apart again." Patrick said.  
"You like her." Robin said.  
"No I like you, but Reese told me to stick by you that some day the anger between you and Carly would be over and life would be calm. She just had hour babies a month early and was sown back together. It isn't fair for her to lose all she has worked hard for." "Fine let's find Carly, Sam and Jason and tell them." Robin said.  
They walked towards the nursery and found them. Bobbie saw them and opened the door. Robin, Patrick we have a problem?" Bobbie filled them in and finding out what was causing people to hallucinate became top priority. Many researchers were called in under Robin's watch and they all went quickly to work. It was soon traced to Reese and the babies. Carly allowed them to take blood and do some test. After many test it was found that the blood in the babies contained an chemical called halite witch can in duce hallucinations if not treated right away. They got the babies on a treatment and soon all was cleared up. No one had gone into see Reese so she was freaking out. She called Sonny but no one picked up. She started panicking. She called for a nurse but none came either. She was in to much pain to get up, so she started to cry. The blood in her system was starting to have an adverse affect on her. "They want me here so they can steal my babies, they want to take them. I bet that is where Sonny is that good for nothing bastard. He wants to take my children and leave me high and try." said one voice in her head. "No, no Sonny would never do that. Sonny loves us." the other voice said. "No he doesn't." "Yes he does. Sonny loves us and will be here soon." "Keep dreaming sappy, Sonny is gone, the babies are with Carly and you saw the way she kept looking at us when we had them inside. Now some code white happens and are babies taken away. We here while someone else is playing mommy to them"  
"No, no. Carly friend. She would never hurt us again. Carly loves us and the babies." "God how did I get stuck with you. No one loves us. We have to fight to keep what we want and that way no one can try and take it. Sonny and Carly are bad news. Bad, bad, bad, news." Reese cried herself to sleep hoping the morning would look better. Carly looked in and saw her sleeping and figured it was best. It looked like the road ahead was going to be a long one and she would need all the strength she could get. "Reese, I know you are sleeping and that is good. The babies are fine and I will watch after them." Carly said kissing her forehead and leaving. "Stupid dumb girl. Thinking she is getting my babies." The mean voice said, "Carly will only watch after them. They are so little and we can't be there." The sweet voice said. "Stupid dumb voice. Carly is a man eating woman and she'll us the babies to get to Sonny." "Oh no, no she wont. Carly loves Jax and wants us to be with Sonny." "Sonny sucks in bed, we need a real man. What about that doctor Patrick. Umm I would like to break me off a piece of that Kit-Kat bar"  
"You will do no such thing. We loves Sonny and Sonny loves us"  
"Chimps, I have to work with a chimp. Come on brains can't you give me someone who wants to live and be free"  
"It is you that needs to learn that we are in love with Sonny and he us. We will be a family and there isn't a thing you can say about it"  
Reese's body was still dealing with the pain, the surgeries, and the new battle she was having with herself that her monitors spiked and she enter an ENFEEBLE STATE.

ENFEEBLE STATE ENFEEBLE STATE! ALERT THE MEDIA! OH WAIT WHAT THE HELL IS ENFEEBLE STATE?

More to come by chantel and Lexi 


End file.
